


ice skating

by heelsandarrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie wants to go ice skating with Steven. Her mother lets her go, only if she comes with too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> i am bad at titles and summaries im sorry

"Mom! Steven invited me to go skating with him, can I go?" Connie stuck her head out into the living room where her mother was. She noted the familiar hesitant expression, "The Crystal Gems are going to be there too, and Mr. Universe, so there'll be adults watching." At the unchanging expression she sighed. "Pleaseee," she pleaded. "I know how to ice skate and you never take me, what if this is my only chance to go this winter?" 

Priyanka sighed, it was true she never really did take Connie out skating. It was only right she went, she was going to be in safe care too. However something still didn't sit the best with her. Perhaps it was the fact she'd planned to spend the day with Connie and would lose that if she went. "Alright, you can go." It was selfish to think like that it wasn't about what she wanted, it was her daughter that mattered more. Maybe there was a way they both could get what they wanted. "I'm coming too, though." 

Connie squealed, "Thank you mom!" She disappeared back into the kitchen to finish her conversation with Steven. This was an alright choice to make wasn't it? Priyanka sighed. She couldn't skate herself, she'd just sit on the side and watch. It wasn't too bad of an idea, she didn't mind watching Connie skate, plus she'd still be spending time with her, and keeping her safe by watching over her. 

Around 10 minutes later they're packed into the car. A small pile of sweatshirts, jackets, scarfs, and gloves sat next to Connie in the backseat. She didn't find it even that cold out to start, but she knew her mom tended to be more sensitive to the cold, and didn't want anyone to get a cold. So packing extra clothes didn't hurt. 

As they reached the rink Connie saw the familiar van in the parking lot, as soon as it was parked she had hopped out to greet Steven. Priyanka followed after, greeting Greg, thanking him for allowing Steven to invite Connie. When she got inside the building she found Connie already lacing up her skates. It was big, split down the middle by a barrier, separating the side for free skate and the other side for those with their hockey sticks. 

Priyanka glanced around choosing a spot in the stands where she could clearly see her child at all times. She watched Connie skate circles around Steven who was stumbling slightly. Garnet was nowhere insight. It was only later she would find out the fusion hadn't come along. She saw Steven slip and Greg rush to his side helping him up. Pearl had staked over to the both of them, she wasn't sure what saying, but could tell she didn't look too pleased. The attention of Greg, Steven, and Connie were on Pearl. She moved then, gracefully around that half of the rink.

By Pearl's last expression before leaving Priyanka understood. Pearl had just tried to teach them, show them she could do something better. It was just like her to do. She found herself not able to stop watching her stake. It was mesmerizing, graceful, and beautiful. It was one of those moments where everything else was drowned out and she could only focus on her girlfriend. 

She realized she was staring. Priyanka blushed then glanced away. A familiar purple blur caught her eye. She then noticed Amethyst on the other side of the rink brandishing a hockey stick. The whooping noise that came from her traveled across the whole arena. The doctor laughed to herself noting Pearl's glare in Amethyst's direction after the outburst. 

She found herself staring again. No matter how she tried Priyanka couldn't really help it. It was like a dance. She found herself wanting to be out there with her. Priyanka reminded herself that this wasn't date night. It was to be with Connie and support her. Her eyes focused back on her daughter as she skated. 

It wasn't too long later that she took out the book she'd brought with her. Priyanka wasn't sure how much time had passed after that. Looking back on it she completely forgot what she even read that day. She forgot everything about her book when she felt someone sit next to her. Up until then she was too engrossed to even realize someone was coming to her. She glanced over and her eyes met Pearl's. 

"Hi,” she greeted sheepishly. “You were really great out there.”

Pearl looked down, blushing slightly. “I kept messing up. It wasn’t fluid or anything. I noticed you watching,” It was Priyanka’s turn to blush. "It made me nervous."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself... I'm not watching now, you can go back to skating, if you want. I have my book."

Pearl laughed softly. "No... I'd rather be with you." Her hand reached out and grabbed hers. 

Priyanka smiled softly, noting how cold Pearl’s hands were. She then just noticed that Pearl wasn’t even wearing anything else besides what she normally wore. She quickly had to remind herself that Pearl wasn’t a human. She probably wasn’t cold at all. However she was very cold to the touch still, making her worry.

She removed her own scarf from her neck and wrapped it around Pearl smiling softly. “Oh… Priyanka, I don’t need-.”

“I know, but it makes me feel better. Plus you look cute like that.” She glanced around tentatively before kissing her cheek quickly.

Pearl stood up and pulled her up with her. “Come on, let’s go skating.”

As soon as she said that Priyanka sat back down, “I don’t skate. You can go ahead though.”

There was a look of horror almost that spread across Pearl’s face. After some hesitation and persuading, she managed to convince Priyanka to give it a try. She would teach her, she taught Steven how to ice skate, she could teach Priyanka. They walked to the rental station, Priyanka keeping her hands in her pockets. That was the only downside to being out like this together unplanned with Steven and Connie around. 

Priyanka always tried to keep PDA to a low, close to none if they were around. It wasn’t that their relationship was a secret, but she didn’t want to make Connie or Steven feel uncomfortable. At this time, it felt like a perfect time to hold her partner’s hand, but she restrained herself.

A few minutes later she was all laced up, ready to go. Getting on to the actually ice was probably the scariest and hardest part of it all. It felt so unstable, but she just kept going, there wasn’t any going back now. She was a fast learner, thankfully. It took around 10 minutes to actually get the hang of it. 

She listened to Pearl’s suggestions and help and guidance. She skated around slowly to start off, Pearl right next to her. She felt herself stumble slightly, she grabbed Pearl’s hand to help balance herself. She didn’t remember letting go of it for awhile. It was comfortable to skate around like this with her. It wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“Hey, P!” Amethyst skated in front of Priyanka and ended up next to Pearl. She saw the purple coming from her side and panicked, fearing impact. She tried to avoid it, but only managing to slam into Pearl toppling the both of them over. 

She was on top of Pearl, and the sounds of Amethyst laughing at the scene was being washed away. Pearl blushed softly and almost retreated into the scarf around her neck out of embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry,” she began. Priyanka ignored this and smiled. Instead she leaned in slightly and placed a quick kiss on her nose before getting up. Helping Pearl up she looked around, Steven and Connie weren’t looking in their direction, meaning they probably didn’t catch any of what happened. 

Pearl began chewing Amethyst out for being reckless and causing them to crash. Priyanka didn’t care about that conversation, instead she cautiously made her way over to her daughter. She had been so engrossed in talking and playing with Steven she hadn’t even noticed her mother had been on the ice. 

It was a pleasant surprise to see her out and about like this. Priyanka blushed slightly at her daughter’s enthusiasm. She asked Steven if it was okay to have a few minutes alone with Connie. She skated around with her daughter, talking, and Connie held her hand the whole time making sure she was still stable. 

This was much better than just sitting and watching her skate from afar. Connie showed her various spins, and fancy turns. She was beaming with pride at how talented she was. She looked and saw Pearl smiling over at her. She returned it and looked back at Connie. Today was turning out to be a pretty good day after all.


End file.
